Love has no boundaries
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Finn and Jack find a female vampire in the woods of Ooo and Finn instantly falls for her when he saw her fighting skills. But how will this work when she is slowly dying? What will Finn do? FinnxOC
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the woods in the land of Ooo. I used my sword to cut through anything in my way. My red and black hair whipped around behind me** (1)**.

"Come back here!" shouted the old desperate voice of the Ice King (As I like to call him the Ice jerk). I clenched my teeth together as I continue to run.

'Who knew if I dress like a princess he will think I'm an actual princess…Well I guess it wasn't a good idea in the first place…shot'.

"AH!" I shouted as I saw the tree ahead of me was covered in ice. Snapping me back to reality. I ran the other way jumping and ducking behind rocks and trees.

"Ok, I can't keep running, but I can't fight in such a tiny battle ground" I said to myself as I hid behind a giant rock. I peeped around the corner to see the Ice jerk searching for me in the air. His white bushy bread flapping like a bird. I pressed my back against the rock as I scanned the area. My eyes spotted a clearing just up ahead. I smiled as I tighten my knee high black combat gothic boots. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the blue flying man.

"OW! Hey that hurt!" he shouted as he rubbed the left side of his head.

"It wasn't suppose to tickle and bring you joy!" I taunted as I gave a cocky smirk with my fangs popping out my mouth. Ice jerk just growled as he shot more ice my way.

I swiftly dodge it.

"Is that the best you got?" I provoked again.

"Catch me if you can!" I called out as I ran towards the field with Ice jerk on my tail. I rolled on the ground and quickly got on my feet and posed with my sword in my hand. When I say the blue freak I jumped and kicked him in the stomach, and round house kicked him on the left cheek with my left heel.

"OW!" he cried in pain. I smiled and whipped my sword around, but then something knock the Ice jerk out of the 'sky' and he came crashing down. His face and below skidded against the grassy ground when he came to a stop his blue dress went over his head. Exposing his hairy legs and underwear. I hissed in pain as I closed my eyes and turned away.

"EW! What the flipping heck man!" I whined as I continue to look away.

"Hey, are you ok?" came a male voice. I slowly turn and open my eyes to see the source of the voice. There stood a cute human, around the age of 13 with a white hat with ears, a blue shirt and pants and green book bag. Next to his is a yellow/orange dog. I stabbed my sword into the grassy ground and scowl them as I place my hands on my cover purple skinny jean hips **(2)**.

"I had it all under control! You just ruined my fun!" I said to them as they looked confused.

"B-but we thought you were in danger" I scoff at the human responds.

"Please, as if I need help" The human pouted and looked down in shame.

"Hey, you don't have to be a meany about, jerk" said the dog as he glared at me and crossed his skinny arms. I glared at him and hissed exposing my fangs more clearly.

"What the glob you're a vampire!" cried the human as he squished his cheeks together. I just nodded with a proud smile.

"But your skin not blue** (3)** and your out in the sun" stated the confused blue boy.

"That's because I'm a halfer; half human half vamp. It's totally awesome!" I bragged

"So wait, how old are you?" asked the dog. I winked at him with a sly smile.

"That's for me to know and you two to never find out. So what May my 'heroes' name be?" I asked as I crossed my arms and gave a smile.

"Finn the human and Jack the dog at your services!" Finn announced proudly as she gave a quick bow. I nodded and mimic Finn.

"I am Roxanna the vampire"

"Cool, so uh, do you drink blood?" Jack asked nervously. He was twiddling with his hands. I smirked and decide to play a joke.

"Oh, no…I only drink dogs blood!" and I gave a quickly hiss at the end to scare him more. Jack gasped and hid behind Finn. I started to laugh; glad to get the reaction I wanted.

"Hey, that's not cool man" Finn defended Jack who was scared behind him. I stop my laughing and soften my gaze at them.

"I'm sorry it was too good to pass up. Well, I don't drink blood all the time. Maybe three or four times a month. I drink any kind of blood, human, animals and so on" I answer the question. Finn nodded and Jack came out still a little shaken up. I smiled open up my arms to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry can I get a hug?" I asked sweetly. Jack seems unsure at first, but gave in and hugged me.

"HEY! I wanna hug to!" Finn cried out. I open up my arms so Finn can feel the love. Enjoying the hug I looked up to see ice hollering our way.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried as I pushed them out the way. They fell hard on the ground with a thud.

"Dang it" came Ice jerk whiny voice. I growled annoyed with this old fudge ball. I grabbed my sword and ran over to him. I used the end of the sword to jab him on the nose. And span the metal weapon in my hand and hit the right side of his head. He cried out in pain. He shot another ice beam at me and I quickly blocked it with my sword and bounced off in another direction. I gave out a battle cry as I leap in the air with my right leg out ready to the kick Ice jerk in the face. Once the bottom on my gothic combat boots connected with his stupid blue face I brought my left leg up and used my heel to knock him on the head hard. He crashed to the floor defeated as I brushed my hand clean from any dirt. I didn't notice the way Finn looked at me I was to busy taking the gold crown from the floor and placing it on my head. I jump on his stupid head and walked up to the guys.

Jack and Finn cheered. We high five and gave another group hug. Laughter erupts from out mouths as we enjoyed the moment.

"Uh, uh…c-can I get an h-hug to princess?" Ice jerk asked. I broke the hug and threw a rock at his left eye. He cried out in pain as he left eye turn red, swollen up and tear up.

"That dude is super mega prevy" I commented to Jack and Finn who nodded in agreement. I looked up at the sky noticing its getting late.

"Great, it's about to be dark" I mumbled to myself, but loud enough so they heard.

"Wait, I though vamps like the dark?" Finn questioned. I turn to him with a grin.

"We do. Its just I don't know where to go" I answer honestly as the wind below through my shoulder length hair.

"So, what your saying is you don't have place to stay?" Jack asked. I shook my head 'no' with a sad expression.

"No, not really I was just posing as a princess till that nut job tried to kidnap me! I was out all day running from that jerk and now I'm really tired. And I don't know where I can go at a short period of time" I answer sadly. Finn eyes widen as his he heard this,

"Well, you can crash at our place till you find a home!" he said to her quickly. Jack gave a confused expression, but notices the pink on Finn's cheeks. He crossed his arms and smiled still remembering how Finn was gawking Roxanna when she beat the snot out of the Ice king.

"Yeah, you should totally come and stay it be awesome!" Jack helped. Roxanna gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders. She pushed her black and red bangs back.

"Well…. ok if you guys don't mind then I'll stay" they cheered and went on their way leaving Ice jerk behind. In the distant of the woods a squirrel was crying out for help for his body was frozen and was frankly trying to break free, but no use** (4)**.

….

**Ok that's the first chp hope ya'll like and review please!**

**Her whole bottom layer of her hair is red and the top is black**

**She wears a black deep V shirt with purple skinny jeans and black gothic combat boots.**

**Her skin is a light brown**

**And the ice beam Ice King shot at Roxy she blocked it and it hit the poor squirrel in the woods. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you were all like, bomb, pow, bam! And I was like WHAAOO. And the way you spun your sword in your hand to knock Ice jerks DOWN! It. was. totally. sick!" Finn cried out as he tries to react the battle I had with the Ice jerk. I giggled at his silliness. We were on our way to the Finn and Jakes tree house as they told me where they lived. They lived in the land of Ooo under the rule of Princess bubble gum. Bet she really girlie!

"So, what were you guys doing in the middle of the woods anyways?" I asked my two new male friends.

"Oh, we were going on adventure. Till Finn saw you fighting" Jake explains to me.

"Yeah, and you know tried…to save…you" Finn said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. I gave a smile and floated (yes, she can float) over to the human. I was on his right side and hugged him.

"And it was very brave you to come to my rescue, thank you" and I planted a kiss on his right cheek. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds and I pulled away to look at him. I saw his cheeks go red as he giggled, but try to play it off. FAIL!

We finally made it to the house of Finn and Jake. It's a pretty cool crib!

"Roxxy, you can sleep on my bed while I and Jake sleep on the couch" Finn told with a bright smile. I gave a smile of my own giving him another kiss on the cheek and floated up to his room. When I made it to the cozy room I smiled. It's really warm up here! I saw a window and floated over to see the land of Ooo. It's a beautiful sight. All different colors light up the small town. I looked up at the sky to see all the bright stars. I climbed out the window and floated. I floated off higher to the sky to feel the wind blow through my hair. This reminded me of the time when me and my older sister would fly to the highest tree just to watch them and sing. Those times were simpler times. But, now she gone forever…she died and I watched her die! She step out into the sun and was there for to long and poof! She turn into dust and below of in the mid-October breeze. She wasn't just my sister, but my twin and she was like a mother to me. I took a deep shaky breath not wanting to cry about something that happen 500 years ago, but I couldn't help it. A single tear betrayed me and fell down my left cheek.

"Summon" I whisper. My sword that was on my back (it's in a holder) and it turned into a purple and black electric guitar. I pulled the strap that held by guitar so it would move from the back to the front. Once I held the instrument I began to play a sad, but sweet melody.

_Can't believe you've been gone for this long_

_Can't believe I try to go on and put you out my mind_

_Did I just commit a sin? You thought me right from wrong_

_We even had worthless fights, you were always up on my neck and even we spitted empty threats_

_Every time I think of you I just wanna cry_

_I just wanna die, cuz with out you there no point of living_

_You were my strength to keep holding on to the thread of my life_

_You wanted to see me go as high as I can like some sorta of kite_

_But know that I reach me goals your not here to see it_

_Are your proud? Do you miss me, like I miss you?_

_La dada _

_You were my best friend, my partner in crime_

_You were there all the time and promise me you stay by my side till the very end! _

_Now your promise they all seem like lies_

_DO YOU SEE THE TEARS IN MY EYE?_

_We've been so much and just watch it all go to waste, it kills me_

_I'm lost with out you…so what I dooooo oh oh do with out yoooou~_

My tears betrayed me again while I was singing. All the memories when me and my sister fought, laughed, got into trouble all flashed into mind and I didn't now how to take it. I sobbed sadly to myself, but then stopped when I heard claps. I turned around to see Finn and Jake sitting on the ledge of the window of Finn's room. They both were clapping I just blushed and tried to hide my face.

"That was beautiful Roxxy. W-who was it about?" Finn asked very timid. I sighed as I turn my head slightly around. Might as well tell them now.

"My sister" I whispered. I heard them gasped in shock.

"You have a sister?" Jake asked as he squished his cheeks together in surprise. Finn looked taken back by my words, but at the same time revealed. I nodded my head slowly and sadly.

"Yeah, she was my twin. She died a while back" I whispered as I floated back to the window. Finn and Jake got of the ledge and enter the room so I to can go in. I sat on Finn's bed and gave a heavy sigh.

"Look I got to come clean about something. I'm not a half vamp I a full vamp. I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you'll freak out. And you know have nothing to do with me." I explain. I pulled my legs to my chest wrapping my long arms around on top of my knee where I buried my face. I few seconds past and I felt movement on the both sides on the bed. I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked up to see Finn with a smile.

"Hey, its ok we're buds, homies and homies have each other backs" Finn said as fisted up his hand. I smiled at him and fisted up my hand up to and gave him a knock touch.

"So what was your sister like?" Jake asked. I hummed in thought.

"Well she is a total badass, funny and always on the move for so action. But I don't think we look alike anymore. While besides her being dust and all."

"What do you mean homes?" Finn asked. I took a deep breath.

"I and my sister are identical. But when she died I gave up on life and now I'm slowly becoming human so my appearance is changing and it's bad" I explain.

"Oh come on being human is not all bad" Finn tried to encourage.

"No it is bad!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up. They both seem confused.

"Its like when a person gives up on life they die, but it's the opposite for vampires. We are already dead in a way. So we slowly turn into human and since a lot of us past 100 we are most likely going to die." I explain to them in a better version. They 'oh' in sync.

"Yeeeah, that's bad" Jake pointed out the obvious. I sighed and buried my head in my lap.

"So how old are you?" Finn asked. I sat up and smirk.

"That's for me to know and you both to never find out" I repeated my quote from before. Finn smacked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest scowling the floor. I laughed at this and gave him a hug and brought Jake along for the ride.

"Well, g'night you guys" I said as I kissed Finn on the cheek again. He got up and began to walk away all flustered with a snickering Jake behind him. I giggled and went to bed.

~Finn pov~

"You totally liiiiike her!" Jake began to tease me again. I groaned as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"No I don't!" I shot back at my homie. Jake chuckle as he pointed at me. He made heart with his pointing finger. Then he made smooching noise. I growled louder as I turn away from him

"AWE, come on man it's cute!"

"It's not cute!" I protested.

"So you do like her?" Jake shout back me when I was off guard. I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I never said that!"

"But you never said you didn't" he said smugly. I just blinked a few times.

"Yes, I did homes" I clarified.

Jake just scoffed and waved me off.

"Yeah, whatever man. I know you like her it's in your eyes." I slapped my hands over my eyes so he couldn't stare at them.

"Well you can't see my eyes now could ya? So you can't prove anything!" I protested again.

"Yeah, whatever man lets go to sleep." And with that we fell asleep on the couch. Well, I wasn't asleep but Jake was. I was looking up at the ceiling wondering if I do like Roxxy. I mean she not ugly, she had righteous moves when it comes to fighting and talent when it comes to her singing…m-maybe I do have a crush her. With that thought in mind I blushed. After a while I closed my eyes going into a deep slumber.

….

~Roxxy pov~

I got up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and yawned. I floated out of bed, cleaning it of course and floated down stairs. I saw Finn eating his breakfast and Jake making his own. I floated over Finns head.

"Morning Finn and Jake" I greeted with a smile. Finn looked up and smiled.

"Morning Roxxy!" I kissed his forehead and floated off. I giggled when he seem he turned into stone. I hovered over Jake with a smile.

"Hey, man!" I cheered. He looked up and smiled with a thumb up.

"Sup homes! Want some breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

"Just me and the ceiling and CHA" I cracked a cheesy joke, but manage to make him laugh. He nodded his head an went back to making breakfast. I floated to the table beside Finn.

"So what are you boys up today?" I asked as I crossed my left leg over my right one.

"We're going to see Princess Bubble gum. Wanna join us?" Finn asked as he finished his breakfast. I nodded my head with a grin. I went to speak again but then the front door to the tree house open.

"Hey, Finn Jake I was wondering if you guys can help me with my music?" came a soft voice. I couldn't see the owner of the voice since they were using an umbrella and Finn is blocking my view.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Finn cheered.

"Cool! Uh, Finn who's that behind you?" the voice asked. Finn got up and stood next to me. When he moved I saw a dark figure hiding under the shadows of the umbrella. I squinted to see if I could see them clearer.

"Oh, this is our friend Ro-

"Roxanna?" the dark figure said. I was be wild at first, but then they closed the umbrella and that's when I got a good look at them. I felt tears building up in my eyes when I saw who it is.

"Marceline" I whispered. …. CLIFF HANGER! XDDDDDD WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
